Take It
by TwiCharmed
Summary: Sometimes a romp in the woods is all you need...Rated M for outdoor sex...


**A/N ** Thanks to BellaFlan and especially Jkane180 for the **amazing** beta job. Also, Twisurfgrl and Lux123 really came through as prereaders. I was so nervous about this lol.

This fic is dedicated to the awesome Einfach Mich. If you are on twitter or tumblr you should be following einfach_mich because she tweets the best pics with little "snippets" or "drabbles" if you will. She tweeted this pic and I knew I had to write a oneshot for it! http:/ /bit .ly /pHhXaY

**Disclaimer** I'm no SMeyer...

**Take It**

"_Come on baby. I know you want to..."_

Gah! Why couldn't I get this guy out of my head? _It's because he made you feel better than you ever felt._

I turned the fish in the skillet and started chopping the cabbage for the coleslaw. I needed to distract myself. I tried thinking about places I could put in applications for summer positions. My first year at Washington State College went very well but I was looking forward to spending the summer in Forks with Charlie.

I put down the knife and wiped my hands when my cell beeped indicating an incoming text.

_**Bells what u doing today? Wanna come down n go 2 the beach? - Jake**_

_**Sorry Jake. I'm cooking 4 Charlie 2night. Maybe tomorrow? - Bella**_

_**Ok cool! - Jake**_

Picking the knife back up, I said a little prayer that Jake was indeed over the crush he had on me. I knew that when I left for college last year, he'd hoped I needed some space and would come back to him completely healed, ready to start a romantic relationship with him.

The truth was, that Jake _had_ helped me heal - more than he'd ever know. But I didn't need space from him to know that it would never work out between us. I just didn't see him that way.

"_Why aren't you with your boyfriend? He's been running around the rez like a crazy man, waiting for you to come home."_

"_Jake's not my boyfriend, and you know that."_

I shook my head, trying to clear it of that day last week. I was determined not to let my whole summer be spent thinking about my hasty decision. I had a plan. This summer was going to be spent relaxing with Charlie and hanging out with my friends that were still around. Lord knows I needed to make up for the zombie-like state I was in most of the last year.

But the more I tried not to think about Paul, the more I thought about him - thought about his hands, his huge hands, and the feeling of them all over my body.

"_You feel so fucking good, baby."_

Maybe it was unusually hot that day. Or maybe the trashy romance novel I'd been reading did more to me than I thought. But if anyone had told me that I would be going at it with Paul Meraz in the woods behind my father's house, I would have bet money they were high.

After Edward left me, I took to walking around in the woods. I think it made me feel closer to him in a way. I'd even found my way back to our meadow, but it only made me hurt more, my chest tightening to a point where I couldn't breathe. After that death scare, I stayed closer to home. It was then that I found a smaller clearing not too far from my house. On warm days, I would bring a small blanket and a book to spend my afternoons.

"_Well, look what we have here." A husky voice caught me off guard, and I looked up to see him walk purposely and slowly closer to where I was lying on my blanket. The way the sun came up behind him gave his skin a slight glow, and all I could see was brown skin and tight muscles. _

"_What are you doing here, Paul?" My brain had temporarily shut down seeming to forget that Paul was an asshole, and I tried to remind myself that I didn't like him much. But the sexy smirk on his face made it hard to think of anything but the fact that I had always been secretly attracted to him._

"_Just happened to be in the area and couldn't help but stop when I saw a beautiful girl lying in the middle of the woods."_

"_I bet you say that to all the girls, right?" The intensity of his gaze coupled with the sheer size of him had me feeling a bit insecure, so I stood up in an attempt to lessen the submissive role being forced on me._

"_I don't believe you know me as well as you think you do," he said, stopping just in front of me. His warm scent surrounded me and caused me to sway just a bit._

_Not wanting to be embarrassed by my pathetic attraction to him, my bitchy defense mechanism came out to play. "Oh, really?" I put one hand on my hip and tried to back up just a little. "So the rumors of you being with every girl from here to Port Angeles are all lies?"_

"_You should know that most rumors are widely exaggerated. I've fucked some girls, but I don't go around chasing everything with tits," he quirked an eyebrow at me, and his tone dropped a bit as he came closer, "but I don't hesitate to go after what I want." _

_My feet automatically moved to step back but were cut short by a very large tree. I looked back then slowly turned and looked up to see Paul's sexy smirk directed down at me. The butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive, and my bottom lip found its way between my teeth. "And what do you want, Paul?"_

"_Well..." he started slowly and looked me straight in the eye, "there's this one girl that I've wanted to hook up with for a while now." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "the girl's sexy as hell, and I can't stop thinking about the way she'd look riding my cock."_

_I swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. Calm wasn't an easy task when I had a million butterflies going crazy in my stomach, a heart that was madly trying to beat its way out of my chest, and moisture suddenly spreading all over my lower region making an uncomfortable mess of my jeans. _

_I figured bitchy wasn't the way to play this, so I decided coy might be the way to go. "Well, what have you been waiting for? You seem confident enough to me. Why don't you go after her?"_

"_The girl drives me crazy. I don't know if I want to fuck her or grab her and shake her." Paul then chuckled like he just thought of a joke and added, "maybe she likes it rough..."_

_I don't think my face had ever felt as hot as it did right then. I decided to ignore the second part of his statement. I didn't know what to say to that. "Why does she drive you crazy?"_

_Paul straightened up a bit before he continued. "She was new to the area about a year ago. I saw her with her friends on the beach looking sexy, but I couldn't get her alone because of my cock-blocking buddy. The next couple times I saw her I didn't have a chance to pursue anything, and then she started dating one of my mortal enemies. That shit pissed me off. Then she went crazy. I'm hoping she's over that now."_

_I knew then that I was going to have to make a decision. Not really being sure about a whole lot of things in my life at that moment, I took stock of the things I was certain about. For one thing, I was ready to move on past Edward. I also knew that Paul was not confessing his undying love and this would be strictly a hookup. And finally, I told myself I was young and you only live once. The decision was made._

_I looked him straight in the eye. "She's over it."_

_He rested his hands behind me on the tree, effectively trapping me, and I felt like I was in an oven as my body temperature rose. Bending down, he brought his lips to mine and said, "About fucking time." And then he leaned in and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. _

The smoke alarm blaring jerked me out of my daydream. I had completely forgotten about the last batch of fish in the skillet and was well on my way to burning down the whole damn house. For a moment, I wondered if I would ever be able to complete a single task again without thinking about that day in the woods.

I quickly finished up dinner and opened all the windows to air out the house. Just as I was about to check my phone for the time it beeped with another text.

_**Bells. Sorry. I have to work a double last min tonight. Can you get dinner on your own? - Dad**_

_Well, there goes my surprise dinner for Charlie. _I made my own plate and wrapped Charlie's to save for later. As I sat down for dinner, I thought about if I should call Jacob back and make plans with him. I decided it was too late, and I would just catch up with him tomorrow. I'd just go out to my clearing and finish the book that I was trying to read when Paul interrupted me.

When I got to the clearing, however, I couldn't concentrate on my book. My mind kept wandering back to the last time. Who needed a sexy romance novel when I could conjure up my own personal memories just as well?

_After Paul kissed me, everything went into overdrive, and I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to._

"_Come here," he murmured, wrapped one arm around me, and pulled me tightly to him. We stood there for a moment while he ran his hand across my breasts causing my nipples to harden and I ran my fingers through his hair. When I needed to come up for air, Paul took that moment to pull my shirt over my head. He'd already gotten my bra unhooked and slid the straps off my shoulders. The boy worked fast._

_He lowered me to the ground and began kissing a trail from the back of my ear to the crook of my neck. His tongue felt like little licks of fire across my skin, and I squirmed under him as my body shook with a desire I had never felt before._

_Paul ventured down further, palmed both of my breasts in his hands, and started squeezing them. He stuck his tongue out and ran it around the already puckered flesh on the right breast then moved to the left. "God, you're so fucking perfect for me. You know that? You know you're perfect for me, baby?" I knew he wanted some sort of answer because with every question his hands squeezed me a bit tighter. _

_The mush in my brain prevented me from saying anything but his name. The sensations going on inside my body were a mixture of tingles and throbs. I loved the feeling of Paul's cock as he shamelessly ground it into my thigh. Just knowing I had been the one to arouse him made me more assertive than normal._

"_Bite it, Paul." _

_He groaned and moved from licking my nipples to gently nipping them with his teeth. _

_My head started to swim. "Harder, Paul!" _

_This time, his chest vibrated with his growl, and he moved so fast I didn't know what happened until a second later Paul had removed his shorts and was completely naked on top of me; he'd done it all without ever dropping my nipple that was firmly wedged between his teeth. _

"_Bella, I want to taste you, all of you." He had finally released my nipple and looked up at me. _

_Unable to form words, I nodded my consent. _

_The path Paul took to travel down my body was slow, and he drove me crazy with anticipation. He pulled my jeans and panties down as he went. When I thought he was finally down there, he continued to tease me by running his fingers along the inside of my thighs and using his tongue everywhere but where I wanted him most. _

"_Paul," I whined and squirmed, trying to direct him with my body. _

"_Be patient, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." His voice was deep with lust, and I knew he was telling the truth. _

_Then he lowered his face to me. I felt the tip of his tongue softly touch where I had already begun to swell, and I cried out. Once he got that first taste, it was like he was possessed and couldn't get enough. He licked up and down my folds and let his tongue thoroughly explore me. The grunts and groans that he kept making shot through me like lightning bolts. _

_He dragged his tongue with long licks until he found a spot that drove me mad. I was alternating between pants and screams and grabbed his head to hold him there. Paul began short, quick licks on one side of my clit._

_I was way past butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I was free falling. The feeling started to spread throughout my entire body, and my back arched lifting my head off the ground. I used my elbows to prop myself up and looked down at Paul. I was done for. __His tongue had taken me to the peak but the sight of him licking me while stroking himself pushed me over. I came in his mouth and screamed all the way down. _

"_Damn, girl, you taste so good." He had a smug smirk on his face as he climbed back up my body. Going right for my lips, he pulled me into a kiss, and I opened my mouth to him. "I fucking love your dirty side, Bella."_

_When Paul started nudging his way between my legs, my heart rate immediately started to spike again. I knew what was coming next, and I couldn't find one part of me that was scared. There was only excitement. _

While in college, I'd met plenty of guys that were attractive. I'd dated a few but never felt ready to jump into a sexual relationship with any of them. For one thing, I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. I knew that most college men wouldn't mind random hook-ups, but I guess I didn't trust anyone for something like that either. I just didn't want to be a virgin forever.

Being with Paul was completely different. He was someone I knew and someone I felt safe with. I also knew that what I was getting with Paul was straight up. There was no guessing what angle he was coming from. He found me attractive, and I could lose myself in him and the experience. I wasn't planning on turning into a love-obsessed stalker, and I knew he felt the same way.

_Paul grabbed his erection and began rubbing himself against my wetness. "You're on something, right?" _

"_Ummm..." Then I realized what he meant. "Oh! Yeah, Charlie thought he was doing the good dad thing by taking me to the ob/gyn and putting me on the shot right before I left for school." My nervousness was causing me to talk a mile a minute. "He was so flustered. You should-"_

"_Shhhh." He cut me off. "Yes was good enough." I then felt the tip of him at my entrance. He kept most of his weight off of me by supporting himself on his forearm. He slid in slowly, and I involuntarily started to tense. _

"_Relax, baby," he whispered in my ear, "I'll go slow, okay?" _

_I nodded and forced myself to relax. The feeling of him filling me was incredible, and I let my lust take over. When he got to my barrier, I prayed he wouldn't be shocked and turned off by my virginity, but he just looked me in the eyes as he pushed through. I let out a small cry when I felt the sting. _

"_Don't stop. I'm okay." I wanted to reassure him before he could change his mind. _

_He let out a small chuckle. "Baby, I'm not going nowhere." And then he rocked into me before slowly pulling out a little and doing it again. He continued to rock in and out of me, and I started to feel bold enough to move my hips with him. _

"_Damn, Bella. You feel so good." He bent down to kiss me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you, baby." Another kiss. "Mmmmm, you're so tight." Kiss. Dirty talking Paul was driving me crazy._

"_Paul, it feels so good, so good."_

_Suddenly, I was moving, flying through the air. Paul had flipped us over, and I was now on top. _

"_I told you I wanted to see you bouncing on my dick." _

_Unsure of what to do, I froze. But Paul helped me out and grabbed my butt, moving me back and forth over him. I soon found my rhythm, placed my hands on his chest as leverage, and started going up and down. _

"_Yeah, baby. Ride me. Look at your sexy tits. You like my dick, don't you?" He had his eyes closed and was panting in between words. _

"_Yes, Paul. Sooo good. Soooo good." I knew I sounded almost incoherent, but I was way past caring at that point._

_Paul reached up and started stroking my clit with his thumb, and I thought I was going to die. I could feel the peak coming up again and fast. "Pauulllll. Ugh ohmygod." I clinched around him and came for the second time that day. _

"_Wait, baby," he whispered and I could tell he was straining to hold back. "I don't want to come yet." With that he flipped us over again and I was beneath him. By this time, there was nothing slow or gentle about it. Paul was a man on a mission._

"_God, Paul! I can't take it; I can't take it!" I screamed over and over again while holding on to his shoulders and loving the feel of his strong body hovering over mine._

_Paul's hot mouth was right at my ear, and his voice was low and throaty. "Yes, you can, baby."_

_He was so demanding and commanded me with every thrust. _

"_Take it." He pulled my hair and forced me to look him in the eye._

"_Take it." He grunted and then sucked that tender spot on the hollow of my neck._

"_Take it." He pulled my thigh up higher around his waist._

"_Take it." I came harder than I ever thought possible. _

I was in a daze thinking about that day. I didn't even realize that my hand had found its way down my yoga pants, and I had started rubbing myself as I thought about what Paul and I did the last time I was out here. Now here I was, hot and bothered and wanting to give in and call him. I was starting to not care if I looked like the love-obsessed stalker. I only wanted what his body could give me.

My head snapped up when I heard a sound in the woods. I yanked my hand out of my pants and looked around for the source of the noise.

Brown skin and sculpted muscles came into view.

"Hey, baby, I see you're ready for round two?"


End file.
